Puck and Wolfgang
This article focuses on the interactions between Puck and Wolfgang. Overview From the second Wolfgang arrives to the competition in Total Drama Tokyo, Puck seems to want to be best friends with him. However, this proves easier said than done due to their polar opposite personalities - i.e. Wolfgang's habits of not speaking and being extremely violent and Puck's overly enthusiastic, obnoxious demeanor. Ignoring all sorts of hints and warning signs that Wolfgang might not be too fond of him, Puck continues to socialize with him and even picks him to be on his team. Every time Puck attempts to interact with him, Wolfgang reacts violently, and it all comes to a head in the bath house challenge where Wolfgang is voted out over Puck. Upon being eliminated, he goes on an angry rant, and even then Puck barely seems to process the fact that Wolfgang doesn't like him. The two are both picked to return for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and much to Wolfgang's chagrin and Puck's glee, they are placed on the same team. Their interactions become even more explosive on their second season due to Wolfgang talking more regularly and therefore being able to be far more antagonistic to Puck. Puck continues to try to get Wolfgang to warm up to him, resorting to more and more drastic measures as the season goes on. Once Wolfgang's prized German truffles mysteriously disappear, however, thanks to Puck feeding them to his pet fish Versace, Wolfgang is no longer able to contain his anger and lashes out at Puck in the most extreme way yet, then causes his elimination. After his elimination, Puck attempts to spend time with Helga, Wolfgang's new girlfriend, at the losers' lodge - interrogating her about their relationship and trying to get her to go on a double date with him and Casey. Unfortunately, Helga seems to be about as fond of Puck as Wolfgang is. However, once Puck helps out Wolfgang in the final challenge in more ways than one and Wolfgang ends up winning, he begins to very subtly see a different side of Puck. Total Drama Tokyo Say Konnichiwa To... California When Chris introduces Wolfgang to the others, he immediately walks away and sits on a bench away from everyone, but Puck approaches him anyway, says he seems familiar, and asks him to be friends. Wolfgang responds to this by kicking him in the gonads, which makes Puck retreat. Battle of the Bots Even after their negative interaction only minutes before, Puck tries to approach Wolfgang on the plane and talk to him again, this time about how much he hates Bennett. Wolfgang elbows Puck in the shoulder, mutters something, then draws on Puck's face with a Sharpie. Later, Puck picks Wolfgang to be on his team, and he reacts to this by stomping over to Puck and farting in his face. Puck claims he can tell he's excited to be on the same team and bear-hugs him, and Wolfgang's face turns red and he blows steam out of his ears. I'm On a Boat Puck attempts to converse with Wolfgang again, but this time Casey warns him - however, he ignores this, saying he thinks Wolfgang is just shy. The two get into the same boat for the challenge, but their boat sinks and ends up in the water with Neal and Casey due to Puck playing "bumper boats." Wolfgang is not happy about this, and gives Puck the finger and kicks him in the groin. In the confessional, Puck laments that Wolfgang hates him despite being his "best buddy," while Wolfgang holds up a crudely-drawn picture of Puck getting eaten by a bear and grins. Bath House Blues During the challenge, Puck continues to inadvertently provoke Wolfgang, so he angrily flicks him and Puck tells him to take it easy. Later, Puck tells him to "chill" out when he shoves Delia, and so he pushes Puck into the bath. Puck gets out, however, but then begins to be tempted by the food. Wolfgang wordlessly threatens him with a kick in the groin if he eats the food, then walks away, and Puck eats it immediately after. After the Dharmas lose, Wolfgang votes for Puck without saying a word. However, he is eliminated instead. An incensed Wolfgang goes on an angry rant against Puck, telling him he hates him and always did, and Puck was just too much of a "cretin" to notice it. When Puck tells him he thought he liked him, Wolfgang shouts that his life is "like a fart" then runs away. Yōkai Gabba Gabba After Casey bothers Puck, he laments Wolfgang's departure in the confessional, saying he could "totally connect" with him. Sumo Like It Hot As the losers get to watch the wrestling challenge and compete for a returnee slot, Wolfgang holds up a sign that says "BEAT PUCK'S LITTLE $&@#%." It successfully distracts Puck and he loses the match. The Epic Finale of Epicness Wolfgang supports Layla in the finale, and once Casey approaches Layla's stand, Wolfgang calls her annoying and says she's a perfect match for "that jackass, Puck." Puck joins his "best buds" Wolfgang (calling him "Wolfie") and Casey in Layla's section, and Wolfgang greets him by flipping him off. He then makes a snide remark, and Puck states that he missed him and pats him on the back. Towards the end of the finale, the two are both chosen to return for Superstar Showdown. Puck is ecstatic, and Wolfgang slaps his forehead, muttering that it will be a long season. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown And The Stars Shine Again Wolfgang arrives third to the competition, and states that Puck annoyed him to no end on the boat so he chucked turkey sandwiches at him, but Puck just ate them and said he was such a good friend. Once Puck arrives, Wolfgang starts breathing heavily, and tells Puck to get away from him once he approaches him. Shockingly, he obliges, but the two are later placed on the same team, the Hopalong Ralphcakes. When Puck asks Wolfgang (who he now exclusively calls "Wolfie") if he can "taste the excitement," Wolfgang tells him he will be tasting blood soon. School of Fort Knocks Chelsey suggests that Wolfgang and Puck partner up in the challenge together, and Wolfgang immediately refuses. Later, he throws a log at Chelsey, and Puck tells him to take a load off. During the capture the flag game, Puck asks Wolfgang if he wants to give him a piggyback ride, and although he refuses, Puck hops on his back anyway. Roz of the Phone-ix While Puck plays video games in the cabin, a disembodied voice (presumably Wolfgang's) shrieks that he is behind Puck, which makes him pee his pants. The two split up during the challenge, but once they win, Wolfgang makes a snarky remark to Roz and Puck tells him to be happy because they won the challenge. Halloweenies Puck spends the morning eating prunes and offers some to Wolfgang, but Wolfgang seems to be distracted and it is shown that he stole Puck's phone. Puck tells him he doesn't mind if he uses his phone, as long as he doesn't sabotage his relationship with Casey. During the challenge, when Puck is hit by a pumpkin, Wolfgang laughs uproariously, and continues to do questionable things on Puck's phone. After the Ralphcakes win the challenge, Puck approaches Wolfgang but Wolfgang slaps him in the face. Poetry Smackdown Raw 2013 When Wolfgang says something rude about Puck's hockey skills (or lack thereof), Puck says in the confessional that Wolfgang just doesn't appreciate his "panache," but that true friends like each other for who they are. He is later surprised to find out that Elena smokes pot, saying that Wolfgang told him that those who smoke pot drop out of high school and die alone. Wolfgang gets more and more aggravated with Puck's side comments during the challenge, and takes a nap after the Ralphcakes return to their cabin. However, his nap is interrupted when Puck pours a bucket of ice-cold water on his head to get rid of a fly buzzing around him, which further infuriates Wolfgang. I Don't Give Two Skits Puck spends the morning playing Call of Pooty, which causes Wolfgang to say he'd like to simulate the video game with a real gun and Puck as the target. Puck compliments his "spirit" and invites him to come play the game with him, but he refuses. Later, as the two are picking out costumes for the skit challenge, Puck suggests questionable costumes for Wolfgang such as a fairy outfit, then pulls out Kavren's banana suit. In a rare display of an emotion other than anger, Wolfgang desperately pleads for Puck to put it away so he doesn't have to watch Kavren run around in it. This is quickly undone, though, when Puck pats him on the back and Wolfgang shrieks because of Puck's ice-cold hands. During the performance, Wolfgang still seems to be livid, as he kicks Puck in the groin while the song is going on. Even though the Ralphcakes lose, Wolfgang noticeably targets Kavren and Arthur instead of Puck. Sandbag Scuffle Immediately after the elimination ceremony, Wolfgang states he likes nobody on the team. Puck asks if he's an exception, and Wolfgang flicks a blade of grass at him, which actually manages to injure him. He puts on his uPod and loudly sings along to a song, which provokes Wolfgang to sing a hostile remark about Puck graphically dying. Puck tells him that he has "so much talent," completely ignoring the death threat he was given. In the sandbag challenge, Wolfgang and Puck are paired together for the first round against Trick and Alex. Puck tells Wolfgang that if they win, he will let him take a sniff of his new Pineapple Breeze deodorant. Right as the two are about to win, Puck pauses from the challenge and starts twerking, which makes Wolfgang enraged and lets Alex sneak by with the sandbag. After the Ralphcakes lose, Puck twerks again in the confessional and narrowly avoids a knife-wielding Wolfgang. Puck then tries to approach a sleeping Wolfgang and talk strategy, but Wolfgang wakes up, breathes fire in his face, then goes back to sleep. He later tells Chelsey he'd rather drown himself in Puck's cold tub than become "popular." The Generic Fishing Chapter Upon seeing him talk to Chelsey, Puck remarks that Wolfgang is "really getting it on with the ladies." At the beginning of the challenge, Puck dives into the water to catch fish with his mouth, and Wolfgang says to Helga that he must've forgotten he can barely swim. While fishing, Wolfgang gets a bite and reels it in only to find a Speedo-clad Puck instead of a fish, then disgustedly throws him back into the lake. He manages to get out, though, and starts to summon a whale with his mouth, which allegedly destroys Wolfgang's eardrums. All You Need Is Badly-Written Love Notes Puck approaches a sleeping Wolfgang and attempts to wake him up but to no avail. He then blows a vuvuzela in Wolfgang's ear, which wakes him up but makes him even angrier than usual. He tells Wolfgang that he'll like the show Chelsey is watching - "Teen Wolf" - which segues into a conversation about popularity with Chelsey. While getting interrogated by Chef, Puck says he doubts Wolfgang would write the love note as he's "too nice." Running Through The Woods On A Generic Evening While he and Arthur watch unfunny MyCircle videos starring a gay man, Puck remarks that he thinks Wolfgang may be closeted. Later, as the contestants get ready for the footrace challenge, Puck takes ages to tie his shoe as he seemingly doesn't know how to, and Wolfgang speeds up the process by angrily chucking his shoe into the woods. While running, Puck finds himself a pet - a fish named Versace - and later feeds Versace Wolfgang's German truffles, stating that even though Wolfgang threatened he'd break the arms of anyone who touched them, that likely does not apply to fish. The Fast and the Foodious In the morning, while Puck is feeding Versace bread crumbs, Wolfgang remarks that his German truffles have gone missing and tells Puck if he ate them he'll destroy him. Although Puck vehemently denies it, Wolfgang doesn't believe him, and then vents in the confessional that he wishes he could socialize with the others but Puck never leaves him alone. When the Ralphcakes have to take a van to McDonald's, Wolfgang sits in the back seat and Puck sits in the trunk. Right as they pull up to the drive-thru, after Puck makes a remark about Versace, Wolfgang snaps and throws Versace into the road, where a car runs over it and Puck starts to weep. Once Puck reappears from the restaurant with Casey, Wolfgang seems horrified. On the car ride back, he makes a side remark about feeling stuffed and wishing he didn't feed the German truffles to Versace, which causes Wolfgang to blow up - he slaps Puck in the face, then puts on his heavy metal music and doesn't talk for the rest of the car ride. Trey approaches Puck right before the elimination ceremony, telling him to vote out Wolfgang, but Puck still seems apprehensive and feels like he'll lose a friend. Wolfgang later has a long, romantic talk with Helga on the beach, and he and Puck are revealed to be the bottom two. Puck is eliminated, and while he waxes poetic about his time on the season before he goes, Wolfgang says nothing and just stares into space with a blank, almost wistful expression. Bocce Brawl Wolfgang wakes up and, realizing that Puck is gone for good, squeals delightedly in the confessional. Super Smash Comrades Wolfgang makes a throwaway remark about Puck feeding his German truffles to Versace when Trey steals his watermelon, still seeming to be upset about it. Lose Your Own Adventure Roz interviews Puck about his time on the show, and Puck reveals that he's not upset at all about Wolfgang voting him out, saying "true friends forgive and forget." He expresses happiness that Wolfgang has a girlfriend as well, and later confronts Helga herself, wanting to talk to her about Wolfgang. He admits to her that he knows Wolfgang has issues with him, saying he still hasn't gotten over the death of Versace, but says that people aren't that one-dimensional. Puck then invites Helga and Wolfgang on a double date with him and Casey to Burrito King after the show, an idea Helga seems to be horrified by. During the gathering of all the eliminated contestants, Puck unsurprisingly announces he is rooting for Wolfgang, and Casey asks him how he feels about Chelsey but he says he has not paid attention to any non-Wolfgang scenes. Likely to appease Casey, he tells her he will wear a "Team Chelsey" shirt despite rooting for Wolfgang. Trivial Dispute When answering Puck for one of Roz's trivia questions, Wolfgang refers to him as a loser. Vulture Shock On the sidelines, it is revealed that Puck has crossed out the "Chelsey" on his shirt and replaced it with "Wolfie." When he watches Wolfgang and Helga's emotional conversation in the car, he gets teary, and when Wolfgang makes it to the finale, he starts to outright sob tears of joy. A Superstar-Studded Showdown When Chris McLean announces the rules of the finale, saying each finalist will have two helpers, Wolfgang naturally gets Puck and Casey. Wolfgang promises in the confessional that he won't physically abuse him, but only because he needs the million dollars. Puck approaches Wolfgang and enthusiastically asks for 25% of his winnings, but then says he's kidding and that his friendship is the only prize he needs. They get through Arthur and Julia's portion of the challenge due to Wolfgang's Vance-making skills and Puck's One Erection fandom, and then when arriving at Trey's section, Wolfgang's heart-to-heart with Trey moves Puck to the point of tears. He promises in the confessional to be the best person he possibly can, just for Wolfgang, and continues to sob all the way up to the top of the tower. During Wolfgang's final speech, while listing the friends he's made, he winces for a second at the end but then names Puck. When the jurors are instructed to vote, Puck (despite being pre-jury) hands Wolfgang a crumpled-up piece of paper with "WoLFiE :)" and a crudely-drawn picture of his face on it, telling him it's his vote "in spirit." This causes Wolfgang to almost crack a smile. After Wolfgang wins, Puck sprints up to him and jumps bridal-style into his arms, saying he has redefined cool and chill and is "absolute zero." Wolfgang tells Puck that without his obsession with him, he likely would've won, then sincerely thanks him. Puck grins and insists on going to Burrito King after the show ends with Wolfgang, Casey, and Helga.